This phase II, double-blind, placebo-controlled, randomized study is proposed to test the safety and efficacy of creatine, a non-pharmaceutical nutritional supplement, in 200 subjects with ALS. The primary outcome measure is change in disease progression rate as measured by maximum voluntary isometric contraction and strength of arm muscle groups.